


【盾铁虫】You Will Never Know

by Art_y_an



Category: Avengers with Spider-man, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I wanted they fall in love, M/M, MJ is a friend AGAIN, Peter decided to hate Tony, then they did, they are all idiots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: Peter thought he wasn't on Cap's team, but he's wrong.And Tony found he was in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are all idiots and OOC actually. Don't take it too serious.

 

 

1

Peter Parker知道自己不是那個對Steve Rogers最狂熱的人──你知道，光是他和Cap禮貌性的握個手，Agent Coulson的眼神就像同時用千百隻牛排刀把他射穿。說實話，這真的一點也不公平，他都已經搶走Aunt May了。

 

但好歹他也是個標準的CaptainAmerica迷弟，他可以自豪地說，關於Cap，他知道的不會比其他人──不，Winter Soldier不算，他們甚至活過 **同一個年代** 好嗎──來得少…應該吧？

 

然而當Nat在網路上發起那個活動時，似乎只有他一個人處在震驚當中。

「Excuse me?」一時間信息量太大使得Peter不禁從沙發上站了起來。

「Come on, kid.」獨自在吧檯喝咖啡的Tony挑挑眉，似乎不太滿意他不禮貌的反應。「這都什麼年代了，是個Gay有什麼好驚訝的嗎？」

「No, no, I didn't...I didn't mean to be offensive…」我只是沒想過Cap會 **和我一樣** 而已。艱澀的嚥下了後半段，Peter尷尬的再次坐了下來，他知道在這個節骨眼坦白不是件好處，有鑑於這個活動的Likes已經衝破了百萬人次，哪天又來個#Give Spider-man a Boyfriend他就真的糟糕了。「我只是想誰那麼幸運會讓Cap喜歡。」

「Don't worry. I'm OK with you. You have the best butts ever.」拋了個玩笑性的媚眼給Peter，Tony不甚在意揮揮手，顯然心中早有了定數。「事實上那老冰棍根本連手機都沒有，我才不期待他會用這麼『新奇』的方式徵友呢──喔天哪我居然用了徵友這種80年代的詞彙，我覺得我像上了年紀卻總愛談大學年代的假掰歐巴桑。」

「不然該用什麼詞？相親？」Peter總是抓不住重點。

「約炮。電話做愛。網路做愛。」Tony面無表情地回答，完全無視於一名成年人在未成年者面前應當保持的道德底線──Oh wait, is THAT Tony Stark an adult?

「W-What?」Peter的面紅耳赤昭示著他聽得清清楚楚，但那故作不確定的樣子總使人萌生惡作劇的心理。

饒富興味地繞到了沙發後頭，Tony刻意在男孩耳邊將音量壓低，成年人才有的低沉聲線簡直令人頭皮發麻：「這種事我們不能說得太大聲，待會兒被Steve聽到可怎麼辦？你知道老冰棍總是不解風情。所謂的電話做愛就是像現在這樣，我說我想要狠狠地疼愛疼愛你，但首先你必須先把手放到你可愛的陰──」

「喔喔喔喔喔喔，我懂了，完全懂了，非常清楚，沒辦法再更明白了！」Peter倉促的直起身子跳離了笑得一臉曖昧的Tony，結結巴巴的邊說邊往窗戶走去，原本通紅的耳根子又將熱度延燒到脖子和蜘蛛制服底下看不見的所在。「我等等還要去夜巡，你知道的，一天沒有我NYPD就會很失落的哈哈哈哈哈哈再見。」

逃走了。Tony望著被狼狽打開的玻璃窗不禁咕噥：「這麼 **好玩的** 生物很難再找到了。」

「Sir，知道你這麼想Mr. Parker會難過的。」

「Jarvis, mute.」

“那你和他都 **永遠都不會知道你喜歡他。** **"** Jarvis悶悶地想。"You deserve it."

 

 

 

2

「性向」不是一個好聊的題目，並不是什麼過多的哲學議題或艱難的道德選擇，只是因為那過於私人，又每個人的認知不同而易生爭議。

而去掉那個詞後面的字又更是一個困難的議題了。

至少對於Peter‧Virgin‧Parker是這樣。

 

Tony不知道從什麼時候開始將「在他面前談論成人議題」作為一種興趣，而有了他帶頭，本來就唯恐天下不亂的Nat和Clint──基本上Nat做什麼他都會跟進，Peter甚至懷疑他倆打德州撲克時會不會拿一樣的牌──想當然爾也不會在乎那一丁點和生死之爭比起來根本就毫無意義的道德底線，而一旦有人附和，後頭產生反響的人當然會更多──別鬧了，Cap是高道德的楷模，怎麼可能會摻和這種瞎事？為了不掃興，眾人在Cap面前也十分有自覺的不提這荏。

Peter認真地思考過可不可以向Fury申訴性騷擾這問題，但他總覺得格外難為情，畢竟其實大家都是因為喜歡他才尋他開心，他如果真的不想聽也大可走開，沒有人會真的針對他說些下流的話，此外，說的人都沒在尷尬了他究竟他媽的在尷尬什麼？

Peter很擔心Avengers的未來，他很擔心未來Avengers會演變成那種 **可以一起看色情電影的關係** 。

所以Peter決定要討厭Tony這個始作俑者了。(Jarvis: I'd told him.)

 

今天的議題是「初體驗」。其實Peter根本不明白這個話題跟剛剛大家聊的燉菜料理有什麼關聯。

「She was hot, really hot.」非常符合Tony的審美觀，雖然只是語意不清的說到了這兒，但Peter可以在腦中隨意描擘出一個性感火辣的大學助教或是年輕女傭。

「…I drank too much.」輕輕瞥過Nat的Dr.Banner摸摸鼻子，笑容靦腆的說。大家也不拆穿，究竟是住在同一棟樓，沒人希望因為一個不重要的話題讓家裡成為凶宅。

「My wife.」當Clint這麼說的時候，所有人都給了他一個「你騙鬼吧」的鄙視眼神。「我都有一個七歲的孩子了你們還想怎樣？！」

「After a dancing party.」幾乎沒有人注意到其存在的Vision出人意料地開了金口，雖然說的是成為生化人之前的事了，但顯然令人非常信服。「She wore a white skirt.」

「那是一個任務目標，」Nat不是很在乎的說，但十分有效率的使一眾人沉默了下來。「Never mind. He died after that.」

在這種沉默只會帶來更多不安的時刻，幾道視線都齊聚在試圖將自己偽裝成壁花的Peter身上，似乎希望他發言的爆點能洗去這種寧靜帶來的尷尬。

這種不必要的期待令Peter感到很是委屈，畢竟他打從一開始就是非自願參與這個話題的，更別提 **他根本就沒有素材可以說** ──

Wait！靈光一閃的他嘴巴動的比思緒還要快：「How about Cap？」

Cap為人那麼正直，這麼多年念念不忘的還是一名沒有邀過舞的女子，儘管是個Gay，也絕對是個保守的Gay，肯定要約會三次才能牽手五次親吻十次上對方家的那種絕世好男人吧！被冰凍了那麼多年怎麼可能有機會去談戀愛呢？肯定跟他一樣打算把童貞留給要過一輩子的伴侶吧！

而從他身後傳來的聲音徹底的澆熄了他的一頭熱。

「At the gym. When I was a soldier.」剛走入大廳的Steve手上抱著一紙袋已經被水珠蘸濕的超市蔬果──天知道他在外頭聽了多久──這個回應和出現都使Peter的理智一時半刻產生了碎裂。「If you want to know, not Bucky.」

「Too much！Too much！」偽直男癌的Clint掩著耳朵大喊。

但事實是，真基友‧Peter的心中也在這麼大喊著。

而當Steve說了「總該有人出來 **澄清誤會** 」這句話時小小的對他眨眨眼，Peter就知道他什麼都知道了。

“Oh, crap.”

 

 

 

3

但其實一切鬧劇的起點是發生在MJ交到了第一個 **實質意義上的男朋友** ，所謂「實質意義」代表的是不把女友當作炫耀品的、會真正對她好的、聽得懂人話的那種男朋友。別問最後一點，你知道，Tony Stark從來就不是這種類型。

 

「Sorry, Pete, I can be your "girlfriend" no more. 我必須尊重我男朋友的感受，我知道你能理解的。」MJ認真對Peter說道，紅色的長髮除了一點因為潮濕空氣的毛躁外都柔順的貼在了肩上，像是一簇燃燒的火焰。「Look, we both know that you need to start a stable relationship.」

「With whom?」感覺最好的朋友都在一個個被時間搶走的Peter煩躁的抓了抓蓬鬆的頭髮，像受傷的小動物般從喉頭吐出一些混濁的呻吟。

「Find one! 我只是你的青梅竹馬，不是你媽！」Peter不計形象在公眾場合將半個身子攤在露天咖啡座上的行為徹底惹惱了女孩，於是MJ在厲聲撂下最後一句話後便把他丟在原地，蹬著高跟鞋走了。

然而在整個對話中都沒有get到任何重點的Peter只是懷抱著「我的好閨蜜被賤男人拐走了好吧那不是個賤男人而是好男人但我還是覺得他媽的好空虛寂寞覺得冷啊快把閨蜜還給我吧賤男人噢剛才說了他不是賤男人…(以下省略萬字)」的心情，失魂落魄的晃到了Avengers Mansion，途中沒有遭遇任何交通事故也是一個奇蹟。

及時將窗戶自動開啟的Jarvis使Peter免於滿臉血的完美落地，而那不知道究竟在想什麼的鬼樣子硬生生把Tony原本一句「他媽的說好今天的影視廳是專屬我一個人的好嗎？！」憋了回去，最終只是乾巴巴的問了一句：「What's wrong, kid?」

然後Peter的那句「MJ got a new boyfriend.」讓他決定將這個孩子攬入懷中。

後來他才知道這個決定糟得可以。

 

「What?」Tony睜大了那雙焦糖色的眼睛，像看見Bucky學會了噴火一般。「What did you say?」

「這都什麼年代了，是個Gay有什麼好驚訝的嗎？」被窗簾掩住陽光的室內有點冷，Peter抽抽鼻子，不耐煩地用Tony之前的話反將了對方一軍。

「…I mean, haven't you got a girlfriend? Not this one.」掙扎著接受事實的Tony又試圖反駁，但見男孩又再次黯淡下來的神情，他就知道他踩了禁區。

「No, Tony, you don't understand.」Peter像是要強迫自己冷靜下來的深呼吸──Tony誠心的希望那有用，這回真的是他的錯──然後才接續先前的話，像是在忍耐給Tony一拳的衝動：「像我們這樣的人，需要一個能在理解我們可能會隨時死去的情況下，卻還願意站在我們背後、好好活下去的人。」

Tony懂他的意思，但隨之而來是某種他難以名狀的不安。

「你是指Steve？」他忽然覺得喉頭有點乾澀，應該是冷氣切得太強了吧？

「Not actually，我覺得我配不上他──」被轉移注意力的男孩看向地面，「我的意思是，他可是 **那個** **Captain America** 耶。」

「He's a human as well.」不是很誠心的激勵了一向容易妄自菲薄的男孩，Tony隨即又添了幾句真心話。「But yeah, I think you're right. You are not meant for each other.」

「Who else is?」Peter眼帶閃爍的望向Tony。

「Well, I have no idea…就我個人看來，你在處理許多事上都還不夠圓滑，雖然十分勇敢但有時會衝過頭，所以你需要一個成熟的伴侶，有足夠經濟能力可以把你那小身版養胖的是必須的；最好還是那種有品味又有幽默感的，不然你的笑點就一個成年人的觀點實在太令人不忍直視了…」雖然聽得津津有味的Peter沒有意識到，但越講越心虛的Tony卻清楚自己下意識找尋的標竿是誰。

「雖然你說得很有道理，但問題是，我要怎麼從七十億人口找到一個這麼 **完美** 的人？」Peter聳聳肩。

就在你面前。不確定現在這麼說會不會被當玩笑或是惡作劇的Tony只能沉默。

「也許我該去問問Cap他身邊有沒有這樣的朋友吧。」自顧自打定什麼主意的Peter戴上面罩，伸手向對面大樓射出了蛛絲又風風火火的晃了出去。「Anyway, thanks!」

原本還有些人氣的廳中再次成為一片死寂，在夏季中顯然開得太強的空調忽然莫名的嘈雜，直到機械的英國男音打破了這令人窒息的氣氛。

「Sir，我統計了您的身體數據。您在Mr. Parker造訪時情緒起伏的程度比平時高出正負30%，平均心跳82又1/3下，呼吸次數增幅17%，未達慢性心血管疾病的要件也不符合焦慮症的徵狀。」

「What the hell do you wanna say?」Tony明白對一個AI生氣是不理智的，但胸口那種無法解脫的鬱悶就是無法忽視的將他的情緒推向壞的方向。

「我想，您是愛上Mr. Parker了。」

聞言的Tony一怔，隨後走到窗前，隔著玻璃遠眺男孩所在的NY，久久不語。

 

 

 

4

就算是在1940s，Steve Rogers也未曾想過會有幫人感情諮商的一天。

事實上，Steve Rogers根本就未曾想過會有幫人情感諮商的一天。

畢竟溫柔的Carter為了幫他掩飾可能會使他遭受詬病的同志身分，還特地為他演了一齣「欠一支舞」的催淚情節，塑造出一個不食人間煙火的純情士兵形象。

而他也深信自己不是適合討論情感問題的最佳人選。

但他看清了在門前支支吾吾的是那個男孩時，Steve腦中就只剩下了：管他的。

 

粗略帶過了和Tony的初步討論──當然省略了Cap的那一段，正大光明的議論當事者真的好嗎──Peter侷促不安的絞著手指，似乎深怕冒犯對方的、小心翼翼的問了句：「請問你有認識具備這幾種特質的人嗎，Cap？」

具有一頭標誌性金髮的青年先是愣了一愣，隨後才露出那種光是存在就能治癒人的微笑。

「在我沒穿制服的時候就別叫我Cap了吧，否則我會下意識找盾牌的。至於你說的人，我大概有些眉目…」那雙像把整片天空的藍都攬下的眼睛閃了閃，「但適合你並不代表喜歡你或你喜歡的，不是嗎？」

Steve也不知道自己怎麼有辦法面不改色扯出一大串例如「兩個人相處最重要的是累積感情的基礎」這種似是而非的論調，明明對於這麼一名已經操夠多心的迷茫年輕人，他應該直接解答「那個人就是Tony」，而不是像現在這樣，背道而馳的將已經夠迷惘的Peter誘導到另外一條同樣迷茫的道上──就因為他的私心。

男孩身上的青春氣息、忠誠、愛心與無畏，不知何時填滿了Steve解凍之後面對這個時代總會萌生的空虛感，除了第一眼時驚訝於對方只及自己胸膛的瘦小，他的第二眼、第三眼、第四眼都只使Steve更加喜愛這個看似莽撞卻又在滔滔不絕的字裡行間帶點慧黠的年輕英雄。

某種角度而言，Peter就像平行宇宙的自己(那個沒有被注射血清的)，不，Peter顯然更加勇敢一些。他只是個十多歲的孩子，不是受命保衛國家的士兵，不是領錢辦事的雇傭兵，不是被抓到把柄必須賣命的間諜或超級罪犯，他只是個孩子，他單純的想要拯救這個世界免於不幸。僅僅如此。

Clint先前笑說他們這群老人家不知為何在Peter身邊總會特別有朝氣，難道是這小蜘蛛還有什麼「回春磁場」嗎？後見之明，Steve認為那是因為Peter身上有著他們都沒有的、絕對純粹的善意，而這使得任何人在他身邊都能成為更好的自己。

Peter就是有這種能力，而這種能力使他成為一個好的領導者。

也使得Steve有些難以放手。

望著因苦惱而下意識又開始揉頭髮的男孩，Steve忽然生了一種衝動──不是壞的那種。

他將嘴角的弧度拉高了一些──擔心他不開竅的Carter教過他怎樣的笑容最令人難以拒絕，他終於找到可以派上用場的時機──天藍色的眼睛明亮得像是在陽光下瀲灩的海水，而一向威嚴喊著「Avengers assemble!」的低沉嗓音也放輕了幾分，聽來就像冬天溫暖的被褥：「Peter，我們試試看吧。」

只見Peter震驚的張開了嘴，似乎一時間失去了語言能力，顏色稍微淺一些的虹膜在光照下看來接近透明。

「我們約一次會，你再決定，好嗎？」Steve笑一笑，彷彿剛才說的其實是「今天晚餐吃義大利麵吧？」。

 

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

5

I should have known.

「See you on Wednesday, Peter.」聽完這句話，Tony便關掉了耳機連結，他可沒自虐到想聽完蜘蛛男孩對此欣喜若狂的回應──套一句Peter的話，這可是那個Captain America，怎麼可能會有人拒絕？更別提Avengers中最清楚這個孩子喜好的正是Tony。

Tony煩躁的走回工作檯，叫出了先前未完成的電子藍圖，用不同的角度重新檢視了幾個可能出問題的小細節，又再一次做了細微的調幅。就在他剛拿起螺絲起子準備進入工作狂模式時，Jarvis忽然憑空出現的聲響讓他以為自己出了幻聽。

「Sir，Mr. Parker現在正站在lab門外，請問是否要開門？」可疑的停了半秒，優雅的男音又繼續陳述：「He looks upset.」

Jarvis向來擅長蒐集自己的主人在意的資訊，你們懂的。

Ecstatic, delighted, unbelievable, surprised或confused，Tony預料到許多情況，但絕對不包含「upset」這一項。這是長期累積下來的習性，像Peter的制服破了他就為他打造一副不會隨便受傷的鋼鐵戰甲，喜歡科學他就讓他能自由通行Bruce和自己的lab，在學校或工作遇上什麼糟心事他就分半盒甜甜圈和整個下午的時間聽他叨念…早在不知道什麼時候開始，他就無法忍受在男孩臉上看見失望。

He can let everyone down, except Peter.

「Let him in.」嘆了口氣，他終究還是這麼說。

 

Peter一入門就覺得自己來錯時間了，但這種時刻──當他有點「小麻煩」的時候──他還是會下意識想待在Tony身邊，嘴巴兩不相讓的跑跑火車、安靜看他做出那些令人驚豔的gadgets或只是單純喝杯茶，都使他的心可以因為分散注意力而更容易沉靜下來。

所以他只是拉了一張椅子，遠遠坐在角落，像在看、又像沒在看在工作檯上忙活的Tony的背影。

Peter felt that he is losing himself.

 

「那個表情該不是在為要穿什麼衣服煩惱吧？這才 **禮拜一** 呢！」透過手邊機甲光滑表面的反射，Tony瞧見年輕人的滿面愁容，心裡不著邊際的開了一句自己都覺得牙酸的嘲諷──在什麼都還沒意識到時，他大可將這當作是單身漢的酸葡萄心態，但當一切被毫無反駁餘地的點破後，Tony只覺得有著這種想法的自己實在窩囊到不像他。

然而，遠在釐清自己的情緒之前，他更在意Peter究竟在為什麼憂愁。

多虧美麗的Aunt May的教導，儘管在一些無法挽回的憾事發生後，Peter也從不是一個多愁善感的人。與之相反，他樂觀得就像顆溫柔的太陽，對於NY市民或者JJJ那些令人難堪的言論不甚在意，對待罪犯的態度也不像一般彷彿在羅馬競技場的英雄對戰。只要在他身邊你就能感到溫暖，這也是Avengers為什麼喜歡他的原因，只要有他在，那個地方就很難沒有歡笑。

而Tony喜歡被Peter依賴的感覺。

當那雙清澈得像是寶石的眼睛盯著他看時，他總有種自己就是男孩整個世界的錯覺──全世界都知道Tony Stark是個傲慢自大的混帳，而他就喜歡自己的這種傲慢自大，不行嗎？──他不希望那種親密被別人奪走，對，就算是那個九十七歲的老不修也不行。

Tony已經失去太多，他不能連Peter都失去。

他放下手中把弄著的機甲，轉過頭露出Stark式、很久沒出現的那種不可一世的笑容。

「Hey, kid.」他聽見自己這麼說。「Why don’t you let me take you out?」

 

 

 

6

今日坐著日常巡邏的Spider-man顯然不太專心，連習慣去的那間熱狗攤老闆Old Stan向他招手也沒看見。

這實在不能怪他──你能想像嗎？一天同時被兩個超級英雄告白？──Peter本來就不是很清醒的腦子徹底亂成一鍋，有點無法確定自己究竟是不是在，嗯，作噩夢。

你知道，要喜歡一個偶像是容易的，but serious，想像和一個偶像 **上床** ？

Peter呻吟了一聲，又盪過了一棟大廈，他真的想一個人靜靜。

然而Murphy's Law之所以存在必定存在著某種理智無法解釋的因素，例如在這個悶熱而已經夠令人心煩意亂的夜晚，出現一個特別難纏的超級罪犯。

「Oh, fuck them.」在一次發射失誤被沙人伺機從背後襲擊時，Peter終於忍不住破口大罵，然後精疲力竭的投向黑暗的懷抱。

 

再次恢復意識時，身旁溫熱的觸感令還有些睏意的他不忍撤手，但頸後隨之而來的鈍痛又提醒了他先前戰鬥的失利──Well, so how did he get home? Like Mr. Snoozleberg? No way!

轉轉繃緊的脖子試圖台頭找尋一些蛛絲馬跡，一片白花花的胸膛卻出人意料的闖入了Peter眼簾，而他以為是被縟環抱著的是胸膛主人的腰，那平坦精瘦的肌理讓他只消一眼就能確定是個男人──等等，在他床上有個 **沒穿衣服的男人** ？！

符合字面意義的，Peter尖叫跳離了床，點亮了床頭燈，而被驚醒的裸男也邊問著「What? What?!」邊急忙下了床，站在床的另外一側──感謝上蒼，他抓著被子沒露出更多了。

「是誰…Johnny Storm？！」總算回神認出眼前的人是誰──昨晚顯然他是被Fantastic Four解圍救了回來──的Peter在鬆口氣的同時，也被滔天的怒意覆蓋。「那你為什麼裸著？！」

「我是 **發熱體質** ！只有這樣我才睡得著！」剛醒來就被罵得懵了的Johnny好一會兒才反應過來，滿是委屈地吼了回去：「你又不是小姑娘，這樣至於嗎？！」  
但我是個Gay啊。Peter覺得自己會被這傢伙活活逼出一口血，不自然的清清喉嚨。「Ahem, so, why were you in my place?」

「Keep your eyes open! This is  **my**  place.」金髮青年不滿嚷道。

「For God’s sake，我今晚不用蓋那條碰過你老二的被子了。」Peter由衷的作出了個禱告的手勢。

「好吧，你才是那個有身材缺陷問題的人，不是我。」被這話戳得惱火的Johnny忿忿將被子扔上床鋪，讓Peter急忙別開眼睛，拜託，他可一點都不想知道兄弟的尺寸有多大。

再說，Johnny也是瞎貓碰上死耗子，他現在該煩惱的確實夠多了。

「沒錯，我有 **很多、很多問題** ，」Peter煩躁的在旁邊的椅子上找到自己的制服，然後艱難的耐著疼痛套了上去。「所以你能不能穿上衣服，或者點個火，或者幹點什麼別的…」

似乎不想再和Peter爭論這個愚蠢到可笑的問題，Human Torch嘟噥了一聲便將自己燃成了一個人形火炬，完美的掩蓋了所有Peter想看或不想看的一切。「Dude，你真是個貞潔烈女，好點了？」

「Whatever you say.」因為背上的瘀傷而不便施力的Peter翻了翻白眼，幾秒鐘之後才一會了些什麼：「Oh, damn, Aunt May will know that.」

儘管火光閃爍讓Peter看不太清，但他確信Johnny‧Asshole‧Storm給了他一個欠扁的「God take the rest」的笑容。

Life sucks.

 

 

 

7

繼那日有驚無險地趕在Aunt May敲破鍋子、決定殺進他臥室前，成功栽進房間的窗戶並藏起皺巴巴的制服後，Peter掩耳盜鈴的渾渾噩噩過了一日。

而在該死的地球毫不留情的轉動下，星期三當然還是倉促的來了。

 

在險些 **用酒精燈燒了** Harry和自己的化學共筆、生物實驗數據誤植以及不定期上演的儲物櫃之旅後──MJ連「What's going on, Pete?」的第一個濁音都來不及發聲──Peter就已經急燎燎奔回了家，獨自看著衣櫃一排被洗薄發白的衣物、操著不必要的心。

# 和偶像約會該穿什麼？急，在線等

姑且不論這種──本人沒有自覺但事實上──明擺著拉仇恨的帖子會不會有人回覆，Peter在將幾件衣服翻來覆去後終於坦然接受自己的衣服都是同一個類型，根本沒有選擇的餘地與必要性。

在鏡子前用髮膠抓了半天的頭髮，直到驚覺離約定的時間只剩半小時，才匆匆套上件相對體面的襯衫和牛仔褲，在進三步退兩步的狀態下猶猶豫豫的出了門。

 

感謝上蒼，Steve也作了類似的打扮，只多搭了件長風衣看來比他更穩重一些。

這種不必言明的協調感讓Peter暗地裡鬆了口氣，畢竟雖然和Avengers有了幾次合作，而且他也被Tony──不，不，現在先別談Tony，他會有微妙的負罪感的──縱容得幾乎將Avengers Mansion當作了第二個家，但基於一些他也說不上來的原因，他總覺得和Cap有些相敬如賓的距離感。

事實上Peter並不討厭這種距離，相反地，僅僅是為Avengers做些什麼就能使他雀躍──儘管年齡問題時不時就會像月經週期一般被提出來詬病，說實話，不就差了幾個月嗎？──被Cap嘉許時他也十分心滿意足的想要蹦上蹦下，但從沒有過「和Steve Rogers成為朋友」的念頭。

Not even once.

後見之明，Peter想自己也許有時都會忘了「Captain America  **is**  Steve Rogers.」這個事實。

倒不是因為Steve不夠引人注目，你知道，金髮藍眼一向都是高標桿…扯得遠了，他想說的是，從來都不是因為Steve Rogers不夠引人注目，而是Captain America的光環太過耀眼。

 **那** 背負了太多期待、希望、過去，以及死亡，以至於眾人漸漸習慣了仰視，像他只是個櫥櫃中閃爍發亮的鑽戒，美麗、充滿距離感且象徵永恆不變的情感，忽略了他也有只要身而為人，就需要的友誼、羈絆和愛。

這些重要的事物往往出於平凡的人生態樣，然而我們不願去想，不願去想他也許會像自己一樣因為失戀而受傷、因為被朋友背叛而憤怒或是因為生活的毛邊焦慮。

我們不願去承認，這個英雄有平凡人的一面；我們更不願去承認， **平凡人如自己可以成為英雄** ，所以我們就自在心中塑造了對方一個高大的形象，自我安慰「沒有那些能力的自己就好好認命當個普通人吧」，而不去嘗試任何改變，獨自在自己安逸的小世界裡腐敗。

 

思緒抽遠的Peter並沒有注意到自己不自覺的對著Steve的臉發愣，直到這位美國好青年終於忍不住笑了出來，他才後知後覺的往後退了一步、連忙將視線移開。

「抱抱抱抱歉，我不是有意的只是在想Cap不對現在應該要叫Steve還是這樣太親暱了不好那Mr.Rogers好嗎這樣好像又太生疏了媽呀我到底在說些什麼──」脹紅的臉與胡亂的肢體語言充分表現了，實際上本人也不是很清楚自己在說些什麼的混亂狀況，不假思索脫口而出的內容又使另一位同性年長者的笑意更深，終究在Peter可能會啟動Self-Destruct前打斷了他的嘮叨。

「Just Steve. Steve is nice，謝謝你考慮了那麼多。」Steve笑著說，眼睛像是淺灘的海水般明亮，讓Peter自然而然安靜下來。

「我只是覺得遺憾，沒能將你畫下來。」

Peter在那個瞬間腦中浮現了一種無法名狀的衝動。和一首詩。

> 我喚他
> 
> 他回答 是 怎麼樣
> 
> 我說 沒事 只想確定你在
> 
> 他並不常存在
> 
> 我也是 不常
> 
> 有些稀有時刻
> 
> 剛好都在
> 
> 就慎重地稱之為愛                          夏宇〈太初有字〉

 

 

 

8

不論是Steve或是Peter，兩人都發現和彼此的相處出人意料的愉快。

曾經深入從事間諜工作的Steve本來社交手腕就高超，又他個人對藝術以及教育的愛好使得他對於Peter可愛的囉嗦十分包容，總在少年說一大個段落後給予肯定或讓他繼續說的眼神，並適時地在氣氛就要變得尷尬前補充幾個有趣的歷史小知識，打開新的話匣子。

 

縱使僅是在一間普通不過的家庭餐廳裡聊天，Peter卻感覺是最舒適的一次約會。

Steve的博學多聞弭平了一切嗑嗑絆絆的串場或發語，又雖然攝影和繪畫是不同層面的活動，對於藝術不謀而合的觀點使兩人的談天更加熱絡，而當Steve論及廣告藝術的巧思時Peter終於按耐不住發笑──說真的，誰能料到Captain America在精實肌肉以及盾甲下有這麼一顆活躍的心？

「Is that hilarious?」停下發言的Steve禮貌性微笑，但眼中是切實的困惑。

「No, no. I didn’t mean it.」男孩又兀自笑了一會兒，這才抬頭望向坐在對面的青年。「Nah, I just found that I am so fortunate to know you, Steve.」

 

Peter因大笑產生氤氳的淡色眼眸看來就像清晨有霧的湖面，那毫無保留的輕鬆姿態像同時交給了對方絕對的信任。這個認知令Steve感到愉快，他們總算越過了上對下的界線，稱不上戀人那麼親密，但他相信時間會給予努力的人回報，而他並不諱言他總是比較努力的那個。

此外，實際和Peter深聊之後，Steve才發現這孩子並不如身為Spider-man時表現得流裡流氣──其實這才是Peter真正被責難的緣故，因為即使他具備了許多實戰經驗，那樣的態度也令人很難不擔憂會被當成把柄。Peter的話雖多，細聽內容其實多是有條不紊又趣味橫生，有時帶有青少年的無厘頭，有時帶著好學生的聰穎及極佳的反應能力，有時又比同齡孩子更加耿直到使人發噱──「Someone has to tell them truths!」Peter不滿的咕噥──你完全可以質疑他說話的重點及必要性，但無庸置疑的是，這孩子有一顆勇敢且善良的心。

這正是Steve Rogers最需要也想要的。

他忽然理解，在這個無須擔憂NY動盪和不實流言蜚語的侵擾的時刻，也許正是Peter最像他那個年紀的孩子的時候吧？

他詳端了少年的面容，像在畫紙上打下草稿般小心翼翼、一寸寸以目光掃過男孩淨白的臉龐。

他知道Peter因為不想讓家人──他的嬸嬸好像是叫「May」吧？Steve隱約記得──知道自己在從事「英雄」如此危險的工作，所以在打鬥中總是有意識地不在臉上留下痕跡，而這也間接導致了臉是他最沒有傷口、和一般同儕最近似的部分。沒有傷疤的年輕肌膚昭示缺乏戶外運動的白皙膚色，Steve先前從Fury口中得知，這孩子在遇上變異蜘蛛前一直都是校園霸凌的犧牲品，其實這在所有的時代都是一樣，校園惡霸欺侮瘦弱的資優生，Stronger countries conquer small ones.

That’s how the world worked, works, and will work.

然而在歷史進程上，顯然Steve站在了強勢的一方，但他清楚這些所作所為的諸多不正確，因此在這個時代復甦、從政治枷鎖的綑綁解套後，他直想堅守內心那方未坍塌的正義。例如一貫的世界和平，例如時間才能證明的抉擇，例如弱勢角落的無聲呼喚，例如Peter。

 

想得通透的Steve一定睛才發現他所想的那名少年就在看著他，像映照月色而亮晶晶的眼睛盛滿暖洋洋的笑意。那種暖意直達他的心裡，彷彿當初穿透層層冰磚照到他臉上的那道陽光。

「I must spend my whole-life luck to meet you.」Peter語末帶著藏有笑意的、不太真誠的輕嘆。「It’s Steve Rogers, not Captain America.」

In fact, it's my luck, but he will never know.

「下次讓我為你畫一張肖像，好嗎？」Steve聽見自己這麼說。

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個系列原本並沒有寫連載的打算，但糊裡糊塗地就寫了幾個段子。  
> 可能到下一章就斷更了吧？希望在那之前你們都能感受到想要傳遞給你們的快樂。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

9

直到說聲「See ya」和Steve道了別、暈乎乎地上地鐵回了家、沾上他那張雖不夠柔軟但足以許個好夢的老舊彈簧床時，Peter這才想起來自己似乎還欠對方一個回覆。

「Oh my…」鴕鳥似的屈起身子將頭埋入被褥，他就著這樣膜拜一般的姿勢發出了一串不明所以的呻吟後，最終像放棄思考似的支起身子坐在床沿。

Peter知道自己不可能在這樣的情況下還能好好寫完實驗結報──事實上，今天整天除了和Steve相處的那一個小時半他意外的清醒，剩餘時間的他簡直是行屍走肉，報告上的標題甚至到署名都由可憐的Harry包辦──因此在接受這個事實後，他便發射蛛絲將桌上的筆記紙抽了一張過來，拿起書包的筆有模有樣地在上頭畫了一條線，接著在線的兩側寫了「Pros」和「Cons」。

他也知道自己只是換個方式逃避罷了，所以在把Pros那欄填滿而Cons還是一片空白之後，他總算放棄了無謂的掙扎，換上制服往窗外盪了出去。

 

和兩天前截然不同，今天NY的犯罪分子像同時約好偃旗息鼓一般，讓他就是想要藉由動動筋骨來忘記那些糟心的抉擇問題也沒辦法。

心煩意亂的他最後在一幢廢棄建築上織了一大張吊床供自己躺著仰望天空，看到漫天星空什麼的浪漫情節可不會在NY這種夜晚幾乎比白天明亮的城市發生，他只是望著像掛在漆黑夜空上的彎月，心裡試圖理清這些天亂成一團的關係圖。

先是Steve，然後是Tony──Holy crap, 他忘了Tony也給了他邀約──好吧這兩個人先不要扯在一塊否則他一定會不知道怎麼釐清的。

先說說Steve，嗯，Peter覺得在Steve身邊時的自己就像個還沒過思春期的小女孩，只要對方給自己一個溫和的微笑──事實上，光是他的存在就足夠了──就能紅著臉吱吱喳喳講半個小時，像是兩人相處的時光怎樣都不嫌夠，他幾乎 **想要把自己整個世界在有限的時間內全部分享給對方** 。也難為Steve如何忍受這麼聒噪的自己而不像Tony直接用毒舌讓自己閉上嘴，現在回想起來還真是不能夠再更丟人。

不過，或許，僅僅是或許，這也代表，他可能有那麼一點喜歡Cap的吧？

Peter又想起金髮青年專注看他，彷彿可以就這樣聽他說一輩子的話的樣子，那種微妙的情愫像是糖放得過多的蛋糕，他心知自己不該沉溺卻還是很難不被那種就要侵蝕掉其他味覺的、被疼愛著的甜美影響判斷。

至於Tony…

不知道是一想到這問題就自然會頭疼還是怎的，明明沒有聽到人呼救，Peter卻覺得太陽穴抽痛不已，像是全身的毛細孔都在尖叫──

「Spideyyyyyyyyy！」

當聽見那熟悉的嘈雜聲時，Peter是誠心誠意的希望有人能一槍給他個痛快。

只見不知道打哪由天而降的Deadpool頭上還插著半把刀的、雙手做出擁抱姿勢的朝他撲來，Peter連忙一個閃身跳出了蛛網，任那個腦子總缺根弦的雇傭兵被捆得死緊，然而作用力與反作用力等諸多巧合使他頭上的那把刀插出了點腦子還是啥的碎屑與不明液體，使Peter一時之間也無法決定究竟該拋下這放著不管可能會有生命危險的腦殘──居然是雙關語？──離開還是待在這看噁心的生物解剖課。

「喔喔一來就是綑綁Play沒想到Spidey你也對SM有興趣嗎(真是個變態的興趣，但我喜歡！Yoooooo──)只是你這小身板居然是S(有那麼 **翹的屁股** 的Spider-man是S？好吧這並沒有關聯好嗎蛋蛋臉)和哥一拍即合唔唔唔──」在堅持了十秒後，頭疼欲絕的Peter還是忍無可忍用蛛絲封住了Wade的嘴。

啊，世界終於清靜了。勉強壓住spider sense嚎叫的Peter如釋重負的嘆了口氣。

 

 

 

10

Peter知道這腦子不正常的傢伙在復原時是最虛弱的時刻，因此儘管不喜對方殺人就像遊戲的作風，擔心Wade會在這段時間跑去不知名的小角落被隨便殺掉，他還是決定在蛛絲分解完前待在原處──雖然他自己也很清楚不明智──和雇傭兵(單方面的)聊聊天。

但MJ有了男朋友，Harry如同往常又掛科被禁足，Tony如今又成了這種尷尬的身分，真正能談心的對象實在有限…說句不厚道的，反正Deadpool滿嘴跑火車也不是什麼新鮮事，就算從他口中傳出 **真的** 八卦也不會有人信的，好吧，Logan可能會在被他煩得沒辦法時做出 **夾帶暴力行為** 的妥協。

Poor Logan. Peter不是很誠心的在胸前畫了個十字架。

見將吊床玩成人體鞦韆、然後好像因為有些失速玩脫了而在呻吟的Wade又在犯蠢，他無奈嘆口氣便上前將吊床的尾端割了開來，任頭上開始長出新生組織的雇傭兵像蟲蛹般垂直吊在原處。臉上糊了一層蛛絲的男人像為此對他說了些什麼，但因為音節實在太長而且多半應該都是廢話，所以Peter便擅自理解那是「Thank you」的意思，並逕自在那個巨大的蛹前頭盤腿坐了下來。

「Wade, I said Wade──」見對方終於有閉嘴的傾向，Peter輕咳了幾聲，揮去腦邊還在爭論「這是否是個好主意」的天使惡魔小蜘蛛，這才開始繼續自己的話題：「我有一個朋友，嗯，很好的朋友他最近遇上了些，呃，很不可思議的事…」

在化掉的蛛絲間勉強露出嘴的雇傭兵不是很買帳的吐槽：「罷了吧Spidey通常會這麼說的都是自己的事唔唔唔唔──」

又一次得到珍貴的個人空間的Peter脹紅了在面罩之下的臉，紅色布料間的白色眼睛也隨之瞇起，看來有些惱羞成怒：「是又怎麼樣？！我只是到現在還很難接受Cap和Tony會向我這個沒什麼突出只能偶爾痛毆銀行搶犯要姿色沒姿色要才華沒才華更是沒有錢的平凡高中生告白的事實而已就讓我稍微裝作是別人的事喘口氣也不行嗎平時你不是挺不清醒的嗎現在憑什麼為什麼偏偏是現在要跟我談符不符合邏輯套路還是其他什麼鬼的墨西哥捲混帳！」

在過程中終於掙脫了綁縛的雇傭兵給的反應是背景開小花的鼓掌，令好不容易冷靜下來──其實是要換氣──的Peter又有糊他一臉的衝動。

見他散發出的殺氣而感到有些危機感的Wade連忙做出投降的手勢也在對面坐了下來──期間一度裝可愛的將手指抵在嘴上歪了一下頭但對方根本不想理他──像個青春期的小女孩聽到緋聞般將身子傾前，明明是一臉正經的紅黑面罩卻不知怎的就是能讓人看出那種嬌羞勁兒，直到收到Peter的怒視後才立刻坐正，終於有些正經的回答：「呃Spidey要腰有腰要屁股有屁股臉我是沒看過啦但聽聲音就知道應該是個可愛的男孩子像哥這麼性感的聲音曾經是噢好痛──好吧雖然哥每次都是不知不覺就失戀了但戀愛經驗還是不少的至少對於做愛很擅噢Spidey你小力點另外 **半支刀還在裡面** ──反正你就是要問該選誰吧事實上我覺得你說的那幾點哥都有雖然可能沒有Srark賺得多但也夠天天吃墨西哥捲了怎麼樣要不要考慮選哥噢噢噢那是那半支刀嗎天哪你真棒還把它 **敲出來了** 你不知道它在裏頭有多尷尬像擼到一半發現沒紙了一樣天哪Spidey哥真的他媽的愛死你了──」

「Wade，說、重、點。」Peter很努力的，很努力的抑制著自從這傢伙出現後就不斷蹭蹭上升的怒意。

「Well, 就 **選你喜歡的不就好了** ？其實不介意的話哥很樂意當小三還是小四唔唔唔唔──」Wade儘管被封住的嘴依舊喋喋不休，讓確定了雇傭兵傷勢好得差不多的Peter一秒也不願意再待下去，對其極力推銷自己──甚至作勢要把心臟掏出來──的行為翻了白眼，說聲「Bye, Deadpool.」便縱身跳下了建築物。

 

而當Peter回到房間看到Tony傳來「Tomorrow, mansion.」的簡訊時，他心裡倒是踏實了點，總歸Wade說的也沒有錯，他總要先清楚自己喜歡的是誰才能決定要接受或拒絕。

他慎重地發了個「See U then J」回去，確定沒有什麼差錯才將平時使用率不高的手機關機。

接著他看見書桌上亂成一片的、空白的、明天就該交的化學報告。

“Oh man.”Peter捂著臉無聲的慘叫。

 

 

 

11

「在家裡吃外送的電影夜？這就是Tony‧Playboy‧Stark能想到 **最高招** 的約會手法？」Peter一入門就看見在Tony在吧檯邊喝著威士忌，有些意外的挑起一邊眉頭。

和Tony在一起時，他常常都是這種自在到隨性的姿態。又或者說，現在的情況除了偽作與平時沒什麼兩樣，他實在想不到什麼更好的應變措施，只能好像沒心沒肺似的享受著對方一貫的縱容。

「Well，我很確定那些約砲的SOP不會是你樂見的，小男孩──別廢話了，我知道你會愛死這個。」握著廣口杯的手微不可察的抖了下，Tony裝作鎮定的回了一句。事實上，當初為了掩飾Ironman的身份而塑造出的花花公子形象，也不過就是讓他知道怎樣的眼神以及時機適合將人 **拐上床** 。在真槍實彈談戀愛的這部分他和一般人一樣心裡沒譜，只能依著 **虛張聲勢** 和過往的經驗猜測出Peter的喜好，儘管這樣故作老成的姿態，看來就像靠著虛構性經驗以得到同儕歡迎的小處男沒什麼兩樣──但就連老冰棍都行動了，他再等下去簡直就是犯蠢。

「Fine, whatever you say.」這廂Peter並沒有察覺異樣──不知是福是禍，或許在他心中Tony始終是這個形象──不置可否的聳聳肩後就在沙發上找個舒適的角落脫下鞋子盤腿坐了下來，桌上熱騰騰散著食物特有香氣的芝士加倍披薩倒是挺有TGIF的氛圍，總之成功的勾起了青少年的食慾。

 

從位置上探出大半個身子──用蛛絲拿東西已經讓他被Avengers責備過好多回了──拿飲料的Peter隨後就為身邊沙發的凹陷以及人體接近的溫度繃緊了身子，於是只能顧左右而言他的試圖轉移自己對於Tony存在的在意。「Er…So, what's for today?」

「 _Stop-Loss_ , have you ever watched it before?」見對方僵硬的搖搖頭，Tony不知道為什麼男孩突然像抽筋般愣在那兒，隨手將桌上的碳酸飲料遞過去。「Or you want apple juice? I have some in the fridge.」

「Nah, soda is fine.」忙不迭接過還在冒著冷氣的冰涼飲品，Peter腦子一轉便翻了個大大的白眼。「你會喝蘋果汁？我才不想因為喝了別人的東西在上學途中被Black Widow或Hulk──雖然我們是朋友──襲擊，別陷害我。」

「Bruce應該不會因為這種小事生氣吧。」Tony無所謂的聳聳肩。

「…所以槓上Nat沒問題嗎？你這個不稱職的房東。」為這小插曲放鬆下來的Peter像是終於找回了以往和這位年長同性的相處模式，揚起大大的笑容不甘示弱的吐槽了回去。「By the way，停損點(stop loss)？這該不會是什麼回顧金融大海嘯的那種無聊紀錄片吧？」

「Not stop loss limit, it’s stop-loss policy. 現在我是真的相信你沒看過多少電影了。」將食物挪到彼此都搆得著的地方，Tony喊了聲「Jarvis」後燈光便隨著拉起的窗簾暗了下來，直到眼前的大屏幕成了房間中唯一的光源。

 

Stop-loss，在美國募兵制度中代表「延遲退役(延退)」，是因應伊拉克戰爭和阿富汗戰事擴大，缺乏人力而由三軍統帥總統直接下達的命令，也是導致片中主角──在戰場上親眼看見隊友喪生、厭倦殺死婦女小孩而決定退役的Brandon──不滿進而逃兵的主因。主故事線鋪成於Brandon的逃亡生涯及其他戰友在回歸平凡生活時的各種PTSD徵狀，雖然各個層面都涉入不深，但作為一部商業片，它針對所要呼籲的議題已經算是強而有力。

出人意料的，Peter倒沒有被開頭的巷戰或屍體震撼到──不是他沒有良知，而是在這個時代不斷以荒謬手法要消費你同情心的事物太多，而且電影剛開始他也還沒進入狀況──直到見一群老兵帶著「Texas Heroes」光環回到家鄉、身心傷痕累累卻還被要求說服年輕人加入軍隊時，有些迷惘的Brandon說的那句「載著洋蔥的卡車讓我聞到家鄉的味道」。

不知怎的，那句幾乎沒有意義的台詞使Peter就一直愣在那兒。

直到Tony不由分說的將他拉進自己懷裡抱著，他才發現自己不知何時掉了淚。

年長的一方不言不語的握住他的手、像是要把所有的溫暖藉由手心傳遞過去一般，輕易的打破了自從他說了那些胡言亂語後就一直立著的藩籬。相較他寬闊許多的肩膀沉穩的負擔著他的倚靠，Tony的下巴輕靠在他的頭頂，將他小心而溫柔的安在臂膀間，像是可以為他阻擋各種傷害與惡意，使Peter莫名而生的躁動與不安就如此輕易的迎刃而解。

 

 

 

12

他們就這樣相偎著度過了剩下的時間。直到演職員表播畢，漸明的燈光撕裂了遮羞布般的黑暗，誰也像沒有感知到結束般的維持著同樣的動作，像是深怕出聲會驚擾什麼猛獸似的，兩人異常的都沒有開口。

半躺在Tony胸前的Peter就著姿勢可以清晰的聽見對方的心跳聲，不自覺隨著對方胸腔的呼吸律動起伏，這種在人生中難得安寧的時刻令他彌足珍貴，如果可以，他並不介意時間就停留在這一刻。

是啊， **他並不介意就這樣和** **Tony** **一直過下去** 。

只是在這之前，Peter沒有考慮過除了夥伴之外的關係，但在方才的某個剎那，他忽然覺得這樣也不錯。

這樣也不錯。

 

「…Kid, are you okay?」斟酌了一會兒，Tony還是趕在讓雙方都開始想要逃跑的沉默降臨之前打破了局面，抬手揉揉少年被枕亂的頭髮。

「Can’t be worse.」暫且還不想失去這種溫暖的Peter抬頭只能望著Tony下頷的鬍鬚，語氣一如往常的帶點小無賴。「但應該沒什麼人看完這部片會好過的吧？」

「Can’t agree more.」Tony顯然被這話逗樂了，因為笑聲而上下震動的胸膛令Peter有種坐在──可以說是世界上最貴的？──按摩椅上的感覺，接著他也為自己的幻想笑得曲起身子。「我對你想像的東西沒有興趣，Underoos.」

「Who cares?」Peter擦掉笑出來的眼淚，這才小心避開對方的頭站了起來，拍去了衣褲上的食物碎屑。

兩人邊收拾桌面又插科打諢了好一會兒，直到估算Aunt May差不多要到家的時間，Peter才走到了落地窗前，打算避開地鐵人潮、以 **只有他才能用的方式** 回家。

「至少有一點你說對了，Tony。」在戴上面罩時，他轉過頭笑著說，聽來像是惡作劇前的愉悅語氣。

而以為對方要嘴砲的Tony挑挑眉看他──有趣的是，明明他就認為對方只是要扯蛋卻還那麼認真的聽，實在是寵這個孩子寵得沒底線──似乎等著Peter要說出什麼「I am Human Torch」之類的鬼話好讓自己有藉口叫他「Get out!」作為道別。

「我的確愛死了這個。」

 

在Tony能反應過來之前，少年早就跳了出去，然而比起拂袖而去、他倒覺得更適合形容成「落荒而逃」。Peter終究沒有給他和Steve任何一人答案。

但是，那又何妨？Tony知道那孩子現在肯定是咧著大大的笑容，眼睛像盛滿星光的湖面般閃閃發亮，任由颯爽的晚風拂過身體，享受著只有他一個人存在的天空。像他一如往常的那樣。

And Tony smiles as well, but he will never know.

Never mind, Tony has already gotten what he wants.

 

 

Fin.(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文可能會再更，但什麼時候我不確定，可能要等新一系列的Spider-man電影出來吧？


End file.
